Destiny
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: A life of a shenobi has always been hard, but Tsunade finds it particularly difficult.  She just can't stand the guilt, or any other thought.  So when one day she slips up and agrees after the millionth time he's ask will she enjoy the date with Kakashi


**Chapter One**

**Destiny**

"Oi, not again." Tsunade sighed.

Kakashi stared directly at her breasts. Making the room feel uptight and hindering. She quickly waved him away. He didn't even see her gesture. She leaned over and placed her head where her breasts were. He shook his head and looked up at her as she straightened her back.

"Go home."

He stood up and turned to leave. Before so Sakura jumps in wrapping her arms around him. After a good two minutes he took his leave. Making sure to keep his posture in direct line. Sakura ran towards Tsunade. Squealing like the teenager she was.

They began to have there daily conversation only this one had a little more Kakashi then Tsunade could stomach. Most of the time Sakura would take her bubbly emotions and dance amongst them with the words of Sasuke, but as she grew. It became more and more about her sensei. Tsunade understood what she was doing, she did it herself; clinging to the closest man you could fall for. So she clearly and painfully listened to her apprentice about the pervert.

"Today Kakashi showed more emotion. It was a weird emotion if you ask me. It looked like jealously and annoyance, but that ridiculous. He only had it though when looking at me and the waitress. Especially the jealously when the waitress left. I don't quiet understand what he has against her, the poor woman. I mean he is a pervert, but he's a old kinda pervert. No offense Tsunade." She felt old after that cluster of words. "But wait where was I, oh yeah... Anyway yeah so I got to see emotion in his eyes and it made me so excited that I knocked over a cup of water by my elbow. I leaned down to pick it up as the kakashi did the same. And then suddenly our hands touched. I went to pull back and the broken glass cut against my index finger. I yelped in pain like a total retard." 'Not like you aren't now.' Tsunade thought sarcastically to herself. "He ran over to my side like a knight and shining armor and held it out. Sympathy was all over his face." Her words slowed down. "My heart started to beat faster and faster. He looked at me with such relaxing eyes and then he told me 'look away for a second.' I did and he put his mouth around my bleeding finger. " The fast pace began again. "Can you believe it Tsunade-sama?"

"Oh um.."

She really started to drift of after 'He ran over to my side.' It wasn't that bad most the time though. It's just Tsunade was jealous. Her apprentice had someone to dote over and look at with eyes of a person totally in love. Tsunade hadn't had that since Jiraiya. But that was 3 years ago. She shook her head in disappointment. Even after years and years she still thought about 'them.'

Soon after Sakura took sense of the tension and left. Tsunade didn't notice tell the door was shut quietly with care. How was she supposed to ignore that her student knew she was in denial. But she couldn't stomach telling anyone of 'them.'

Tsunade left that night to sit above the hokage mountain. Sitting promptly above her grandfather. The village looked so beautiful that night. Lights poking out of the black known as the wintery Konoha. Everyone's lights were on for they all couldn't go to sleep for the excitement of the festival tomorrow. She didn't know what festival exactly. It sounds funny for the hokage to not keep a calendar, but it helped her. Keeping a calendar was like holding the pain into the ink and she wouldn't do something so weak.

She began to drift along into earlier that day. Sakura really had a thing for Kakashi now. What did she even see in that man? Tsunade had not a clue and it was starting to get on her nerves. All of this day after Sakura arrived she's been trying to figure it out. Causing Kakashi to consistently be on her mind.

She shook her head rebelliously. Frustration taking over she began to shout.

"God damn you Kakashi Hatake!" (somewhere a perverted silver haired man sneezed.)

Tsunade sighed with confusion. Taking her head back. She noticed the stars. They were so beautiful even on a crisp night such as this. They formed there images and held pride. Unlike Tsunade. She couldn't even keep her mental state not to long ago. She wasn't proud, she was just going on for others.

The breeze taking up her hair and swaying it her left. Leaving it to sprawl across her face. Her eyes reflecting the the lights that hung above. She treasured these moments of silence, peace.

(→_**Up next will the two fall into despair.**_←)

**Author Notes**: So this chapter is much smaller then I hoped. They will get bigger. I am a firm believer that the first chapter should actually be part of your story not something that has been fixed so others will continue to read. So if you don't like it, don't read it.


End file.
